ALUCINANTEMENTE REAL
by dianirus
Summary: una cabaña embrujada, en fork es el escenario perfecto para que algo o alguien llame a nuestros queridos vampiros, pero que pasa si estos no regresan y su desesperada madre quiere ir por ellos ESMEXCARLISLE /lemmon/


OS: Alucinadamente real

Esme y Carlisle

Esme POV

A que le puede temer un vampiro, a entrar a una mansión embrujaba, lo dudaba, a lo que se pudiera encontrar dentro tal vez. Mas si lo que se deseaba encontrar es a mis muchachos, está bien, ellos no son mis hijos, pero los amo como si lo fueran.

Bueno esto no empieza precisamente aquí, ellos habían escuchado algunos rumores acerca de los lugareños de mansión embrujada, pero dudaba que fuera algo grave, lo dudaba, tal vez era un nueva atracción turística o quizá simplemente querían hacer del lugar un poco más ruidoso, como fuera, mis pequeñines fueron a averiguar, aunque ya han pasado casi 2 horas y no han regresado. Dejaron a Nessie a mi cuidado, así que mmm no puedo moverme, lo cual es algo frustrante, que tal si no están bien, que tal si les ha pasado algo, supongo que tenía esa cara de frustración , ansiedad y nerviosismo que pongo, porque Carlisle, mi bello esposo, me tomo por la espalda rodeando mi cintura y me dijo al oído.

- quieres que vayamos a investigar?- eso era necesario, confundir todo mi sistema nervioso central , para evitar que la ansiedad me comiera viva?, buenos i eso se supone que hacemos?

-si- la verdad es que estaba decidida, no me importaba , si Nessie debía quedarse con Jacob, que a Edward no le gustaría nada la idea, no me importaba si Carlisle no quería , o si estaba intentando distraerme , no me importaba- vamos, dejaremos a Nessie con Jacob.

No sabía por qué el siempre hacia lo que yo quería , siempre, me seguía la corriente hasta en mis locuras mas infinitas , como cuando quise reconstruir una campiña de las montañas suizas y debía separarse de la medicina unos días, que se convirtieron en semanas, pero no se puede quejar nos la pasamos muy bien en esa campiña solos.

Llegamos a esta enorme mansión, vaya que si impresionaba, me sentía como si hubiera retornado a aquellos viejos tiempos cuando yo era niña y el mundo estaba en guerra y aun así sentía que fue ayer, aun cuando ya había pasado varios años, me quede tan impactada que me detuve a la entrada y contuve la respiración, el lo noto, por dios el que no notaba de mi.

Pasa algo malo?- susurró en mi oreja mientras yo estaba muda de asombro, creía recordar este lugar, pero eso no era posible con mi súper memoria vampírica ,lo haría , a menos de que fuera en mi vida humana , ya que de eso solo recuerdo….

No , no pasa nada, entremos- ordene , yo nunca ordenaba a, por lo cual me dirigió una mirada escéptica

Y fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió, tras pasar esa puerta, sentí como todo me abandonaba, ahí no se encontraba ningún olor, ni de mi familia, ni nada, era como si hubiera perdido el sentido del olfato.

No olía a Carlisle, así que trate de mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía, algo me pedía que siguiera caminando adelante, no había sonido alguno, y no trate de gritar porque sentía que mi voz no se formaba, algo malo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo.

Solo caminaba, no sabía, ni adonde mi dirigía, ni por qué, si es que era algo extra corporal o no, ya que mi piel, gélida, empezaba a sentir quemar, empezaba a sentirse hervir.

Al fin me detuve de lo que sería la sala principal, y vaya que necesitaba un buen arreglo nuevo, tal vez yo podría, por dios Esme en que estas pensando……..

Era una estancia gigantesca, con 2 ventanales que dejaban pasar poca luz a causa de la tablas que tenían en ellas, justo en medio de la habitación un gran sillón ,chaise longes, en donde uno puede estirar las piernas , delante de él se encontraba la chimenea(que gran casona , no tiene una?) y sobre este , lo que supuse sería un gran retrato tapado por una tela negra pesada.

Y ahí, me encontraba en medio de la habitación, esperando que algo sucediera, hasta que me di cuenta que seguía buscando a mi familia, donde estaría Carlisle?

Trate de voltear, y ver a mas a mi alrededor al final después de un pequeño esfuerzo, logre dejar de ver esa parte de la habitación y vi lo demás, pero estaba vacio. Pensé que tal vez se había ido a ver en alguna otra parte si los encontraba , mientras yo me quedaba ensimismada con el cuarto , así que subiría a ver donde esta, las escaleras eran muy frágiles así que corrí sobre ellas.

Arriba la obscuridad reinaba, que era esta sitio, no encontraba nada, nadie estaba, no sentía nada, excepto esta lenguas ardientes sobre mi piel, que de haber podido, me habrían puesto sonrojada, y sudorosa.

Revise, rápidamente toda la casa, nos e encontraba, pero si el había entrado después de mi en esta casona.

Estaba frustrada y nerviosa, donde estaba, dudaba, que me hubiera dejado sola, en este sitio.

Baje las escaleras y volvía donde comencé, esta estúpida sala, donde el estaba en ese sillón, descansando, mientras yo estaba de lo mas estresada.

Dónde estabas- pregunte, pero el parecía ido tal vez no me había escuchado así como yo no escuche mi propia voz, solo notaba el movimiento de mi boca, sin ningún ruido continuo a este.

Pero el no parecía el mismo, quería empezar a gritarle, pero él me callo con sus labios, los míos, llenando de mucha sensualidad el cuarto y aun más calor que el que jamás sentí.

Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, como si lo fuera descubriendo, como si nunca lo hubiera tocado, mirado o siquiera sentido.

M e enloquecía la forma en la que describía mis curvas, se entretenía en mis zonas erógenas y seguía con el recorrido, pero de pronto caí en cuanta de que estábamos en una misión de búsqueda y que esa no era la situación ideal para eso.

Carlisl….- ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, y siguió lamiendo todo mi cuello, para unirse a mi clavícula, trazando un camino perfecto- es en serio debemos ver que paso con los muchachos.

Solo volteo a verme, con esos ojos tan penetrantes, que parecían no tener fondo, supongo que percibió el vibrar de mis cuerdas de mi garganta.

Comenzó a bajar mi tirante, con tanta delicadeza y finura, que no lo sentí si no hasta que empezó a tirar le otro para bajar el conjunto que llevaba ese día.

M e dejo desnuda de la parte superior, mientras luchaba , el por sacarme esa parte inferior que se negaba a seguir sus instrucciones, sentí miedo y pena , que tal si alguien nos buscaba o si alguien entraba a la mansión.

Pero con su velocidad vampírica corrió a ponerle, lo que sería seguro a la puerta.

Un poco más ligera y tranquila, deje que me quitara la parte inferior. La tiro en el piso y se alejo de mi, como para observarme dese de todos los ángulos, me daba pena, que él me viera así, en ropa interior y zapatillas.

Era como estar indefensa tras su mirada. Traté de acercarme a él , pero el solo se alejo mas, y me indico con el dedo que me sentara en el sillón, así lo hice , no sabía que tramaba , pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa, este no era el hombre con el cual estaba casada, o si?

Se incoó delante de mí, tomo mis piernas y las separo ligeramente, solo para con su mano tocar mi humedad, por encima del mi ropa, que al instante se incremento, dejando de tras de su pasar un sinfín de emociones nuevas y mis bragas más que empapadas. Siguió con su camino, hasta llegar a mi seno, el cual tomo encima de la ropa interior y masajeo .Buscaba su mirada, y el rehuía a la mía.

Por fin libero mis pechos del sostén y jugó durante largo tiempo con mis pechos, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, besó, lamio, desgarro.

Mientras sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen, hasta el elástico de mis bragas.

Empezó a bajarlas cuando, me arrepentí, esto no estaba bien, quien sabe dónde demonios se encontrarían nuestro hijos, y yo aquí teniendo relaciones a mitad de una sala, que no tenía nada de embrujada.

Volteo a verme, después de bastante tiempo, y su mirada me dijo más que mil cosas, jaló fuertemente, hasta que rompió mi ropa, y quede desnuda delante de él.

Comenzó a masajear mi ya de por si húmeda cavidad, piel con piel, aun cuando mi cuerpo sentía el calor de este cuarto, sentía su helada piel que era lo más exquisito, y lo cual me hizo estallar, en gemidos y gritos de su nombre conjugados con maullidos, se detuvo, y acerco su cara, dando pequeñas lamiditas alrededor y adentrándose, me deje llevar por el sentimiento y sin vergüenza alguna me relaje totalmente echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que mi cuerpo disfrutara, y tomando sus cabellos entre mis dedos sintiéndome libre de presiones.

Entraba uy salía, de mi interior, husmeaba y ponía vital atención a mi centro de placer, todo con su lengua, no lo podía creer, sería la segunda vez que llegaría al clímax.

Hasta que sentí que lago me lastimaba, no podía sangrar ni sentir dolor, pero ardía, voltee a ver , y el estaba encajan do sus afilados dientes a mi piel.

Lo empuje lejos de mí, como me hacia eso, como me lastimaba, nos quedamos parados a mitad de la habitación, estaba pensando en ponerme mi ropa, cuando busque a mi alrededor, no había nada, pero si yo vi cuando me la quito, cuando la tiro en el suelo, ahora donde había ido. Me volteo violentamente, juntando su boca con la mía una vez más, estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, nunca había visto esta cara de Carlisle, nunca me había hecho daño, nunca se había portado así. Pero el beso se fue haciendo un beso intenso, que no me dejaba respirar, como si lo necesitara, pero alejo de mi todo aquello que estaba pensando, dejando solo en mi mente ,que necesitaba a ese hombre y lo necesitaba ahora, dentro de mí.

Mire hacia abajo, y me desconcerté al ver que estaba desnudo , con su virilidad, apuntando al cielo, al acercarme mas, esa punta toco con mi ombligo, con el cual empezó a jugar , a darle vueltas , eso me calentó muchísimo , y supongo que sintió mi temblor y mi necesidad por el ya que me llevo al sillón se sentó y comenzó a adentrarse en mi ser, para fusionarnos y ser uno, empecé a cabalgarlo lentamente, disfrutando, el calor de mi cuerpo, sobre mi cuerpo y la fricción de ambos que empezaba a aumentar, a sentir que el hielo de estos se derretía , a sentir que me volvía agua , a sentir que llegaba a lo más profundo de mi y que comenzaba a deshacerme , hasta que sucedió…..

Abrí los ojos, estaba tendida en el pasto afuera de la mansión, tenía a Carlisle revisando mi respiración y sonreír en cuanto comencé a abrir mis ojos.

Pensé que me dejabas solo- que??, pero si habíamos estado todo el tiempo juntos no es así? Dónde estaba el sillón, y porque estoy aquí, si estaban mejor haya.

De que hablas-mi inaudible voz, se escuchaba, y ahora caía en cuanta de que también lo escuchaba a el

Desde que pisamos esa casa, caíste inconsciente, no sabía porque pero, te vi derrumbarte a mis pies, no supe que hacer, trate de no perder la conciencia , pero ahí hay algo aun más poderoso que nosotros-

Somos poderosos??

Bueno , al menos no somos como todas las demás criaturas- eso me recordaba algo

Y los chicos- señalo a un lado mío, estaba ellos acostados, pero en sus caras se veían deformadas, no podía decir porque, pero parecían entre sufrimiento, pero con una pizca de placer-que les paso?

No lo sé, pero aun no despiertan, después de que logre sacarte de ahí, supuse que ellos estaban dentro como tu desmayados (ya que no hay una mejor palabra) y bueno ps he ido por ayuda.

Por quien?, quien nos ha ayudado?

Los lobos, ellos en su forma lobuna, son inmunes- bueno eso explicaba el olor a perro que había

Me sentía mareada, si es que un vampiro se puede sentir así, sentí como si hubiera caído en un abismo, en un hoyo sin fondo, traté de ponerme de pie, por mi misma, pero no pude, Carlisle que estaba revisando a los demás chicos, se dio cuenta y me freno.

Querida, no trates de levantarte , estas débil- no quería despabilarme, porque no me sentía cómoda

Debo moverme- susurre y me dejo avanzar sola otra vez, notaba el aire en mis piernas, es que acaso yo…….

Pero si recuerdo que yo tenía cuando Salí de la casa hacia la mansión y después dice el que me desmaye y que, no paso nada de lo que supongo imagine, pero por qué no traía ropa interior, estaba empapada y me ardia……


End file.
